Scorpion-7
Scorpion-7 is an organization in Unturned that specializes & researches in unique prototype weapons and new items. The places which the organization works in are facilities, where it has items that no other location holds. Facilities in maps 'Canada' There was a research facility located in the northwest corner of the Canada map. Players were required to wear a full set of clothing (excluding Gold clothes) as it is was high up in the mountains which is where the player begins to lose health from cold weather. 'Prince Edward Island Division' The facility is found in the southeast corner of PEI, which is under Kensington. Like the one in Canada, it has vaccines spawned in various rooms and a Shadowstalker (Along with its ammunition) spawn in the room with a firing range. Yukon Division Several Scorpion-7 related sites exist on the Yukon map. A main facility is located in the southwest region of the map, labeled as "Off Limits". The site contains three large bio-domes, containing trees, zombies, and deer, and also several research trailers that spawn various medical supplies. In addition to the main facility, there is a helicopter crash site midway up the ski hill and a overturned ship in the harbor. All three sites spawn hazmat zombies and Explorers. Unlike the Prince Edward Island division, the Yukon division were armed with Vipers. Trivia *Its research facilities are most likely where the zombie virus was released, as in the basement area there are multiple tubes with what appears to be zombies and one of the tubes has been breached, with no zombie inside. **Oddly enough, the vaccine also spawns here, suggesting that they were testing some sort of "ultimate cure", with the zombies being the specimens of the failed attempts. This would make sense, considering that the description for the Vaccine says it can cure all diseases. *It might well be a parody of Umbrella Corporation from the Resident Evil universe. Umbrella Corp. is a pharmaceutical company that distributes medical drugs and secretly developed the "T-Virus". Though, this is uncertain as nobody actually knows how Scorpion-7 spread their own virus, but appearing as an innocuous company to the public makes it quite suspicious. *Although it is unknown what Scorpion-7's true purpose was before the apocalypse, it was probably some sort of military research company due to them creating what was presumed to be a biological weapon and also an experimental handheld railgun. *It is possible that the military was affiliated with Scorpion-7, as military zombies and the wreckages of military vehicles are found around the facility. **It is possible, however, that the military presence was simply to protect the facility during the attempt to develop a cure for the virus or for some other unknown reason. *There is an Inukshuk inside one of the containers on the PEI map. *Scorpion-7 may be an American company due to it's excessive usage of Eaglefire by their staff in the Yukon. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 6.22.56 PM.png|The sign at the entrance of Scorpion-7. Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 6.20.36 PM.png|The shooting range where the Shadowstalker and Rails are found. Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 6.15.38 PM.png|The chambers located in the bottom of the building. One of the subjects in the chamber have escaped, thus likely starting the apocalypse. s7.jpg|Scorpion-7 as seen from the radio tower in snowy conditions 2015-06-04_00003.jpg|The Inukshuk in the container 2015-07-27_00008.jpg|Scorpion-7's runway in the harsh climate. s7 full view.png|Yukon's Scorpion-7 from the top of the Construction dome s7 full view 2.png|Another view of the Yukon S-7 showing the helipad, a biodome, and the satellite station Category:Locations Category:Locations in Canada Category:3.0